Like Father like Daughter
by Piratequeen0
Summary: this is a giant Marvel mash up will include Xmen:evolution, Avengers: earth's mightiest heroes, Spiderman, OC's possible DC later pairings include TonyxOC, JanetxHank, and other pairings later
1. signing out

_When I was younger my mother would constantly tell me stories about the avengers she had no problem talking about them but when it came to my father she always had trouble talking to me however she always would tell me what he was like I never met him I was only a year old when he disappeared._

_I always knew that the avengers disappeared around the same time my father did they just went on some huge mission and never came back, what my mother failed to mention to me was that my father was Ironman, my Name is Iris stark this is the story of how my friends and I went to the ends of the earth to try and discover the truth, our families past._

It all started on my fifteenth birthday, I woke up early that morning my friend JJ stood over me, his real name was Jeffrey but I called him JJ, it was about five thirty I freaked because well it was the dead of summer and I was just sleeping in an undershirt and some pink underwear and while I thought of JJ as a brother he had to get out of this habit before I could scream at him he placed a quick hand over my mouth and put a finger to my lips to shush me  
>"Don't scream if your mom hears us we're going to get in trouble" JJ said I glared at him shoving him off my bed and pulling my covers closer to myself so he wouldn't see anything, a long time ago JJ had somehow gotten into the habit of crawling in my window and waking me up that way when he wanted to tell me something important and unfortunately the kid was also an early bird mean while I was a night owl so we kind of balance each other out you know?<br>"What are you doing in here you idiot? Haven't you ever heard of Knocking?" I asked him glaring JJ merely rolled his round Blue eyes his messy blonde hair just barely entering his line of vision his light skin color making his eyes seem darker by comparison he had a slim figure but I knew he was stronger than he looked he wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers his grey backpack on his shoulders he carried it everywhere in case he needed to write something down, JJ wrote down everything he hoped his life discoveries and mistakes would become famous someday so he always had a pen and some paper with him.

"Sorry, but come on I found something out that you're not going to believe" he told me  
>I was rather confused at first but then he held up my card, it wasn't my card actually, as odd as it may seem the only thing I have of my father's is some ID card he left behind my mother turned it into tag necklace it was white with a red stripe and his picture on it, clearly the object was electronic but I never was able to figure out how to fix it and make it do what it originally was supposed to do.<p>

I glared taking it from him and putting it around my neck, however I did understand what he was trying to tell me, ever sense we were young we were always trying to do what the rest of the world could not, get past the avengers Security system and enter the old abandoned mansion to discover what may have actually happened to them.  
>"Alright get out I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes" I told him with a sigh JJ smiled before hurrying downstairs I stood up and threw on my red tanktop I put on my black pants before also throwing on my black fingerless gloves, I brushed out my long black hair before pulling it into a black braid that reached my waist my pale skin brought out my bright golden brown eyes I had a slim figure but like my friend I was stronger than I looked I also had a bit of a temper and tended to get in fights a lot it was instinct to defend those weaker than me so that was usually why and also why I wore the gloves. I put on my combat boots before scribbling a note to my mother explaining that I was out with JJ and that she shouldn't worry I also added to tell Hank, JJ's dad just in case JJ had forgotten to tell him where he was going which the excited little guy usually did JJ was two years younger than me his mom had disappeared a while after my dad had disappeared mom says they were great friends and she wanted to look for him as well as some of my dad's friends that also had gone missing Hank had stayed behind with JJ and my mom I remember Janet well she was so sweet I was almost three when she disappeared so JJ had a habit of asking me what his mom was like because Hank didn't always tell him the truth about her because he was nervous that JJ wouldn't like her I knew mom would stretch the truth about my dad when I was little,<p>

I met JJ downstairs and grabbed my helmet so we could ride our bikes to the Avengers mansion JJ was already there on his bike I threw my helmet on and we hurried away I was so curious about what he had found that no one else could then again JJ was a smart kid. Now while I can I'm going to explain something to you, a lot of you are probably thinking "well how could you not know your dad was ironman? Tony Stark, Iris stark Come on!" well for you jerks who are trying to bring me down for it at the time I was using my mother's name, my mother is Hitori Hinamori, most people call her Tori.

We finally reached the mansion the gate still had the same password lock on it sense the day the avengers had left I smiled a little bit at him as we got off of our bikes and walked over to the gate  
>"Password" the box said in a worn out old computer voice JJ smiled happily he seemed very excited about all of this<br>"Iris" He said I was about to respond when I heard a loud beep and then a click I looked to see the gates open slowly with a loud, rusted screech I looked at him confused as heck  
>"I found out by mistake I was out here trying to figure out the password said I wish you were here and it opened" he said enthusiastically I smiled for my birthday my best friend was taking me where no normal person had been for fourteen years, we hurried into the gates and I looked around vines had begun to grow on the mansion as the paint was being chipped off the grass had grown so much that the grass reached my knees when I looked around a little confused but it should have been pretty obvious after all no one had been with in these gates for nearly fifteen years we got to the door when the voice from before came back<p>

"Key card" it demanded I looked at JJ who just sighed  
>"This is why I think I need your necklace" He said I felt my hand subconsciously reach up to the necklace around my neck I then took it off and handed it to him JJ slipped it into the slot there was a soft <em>ping<em> noise and then a different robotic voice said  
>"Welcome back Mr. Stark"<br>"Did it just call you Mr. Stark?" JJ asked I slowly nodded I didn't understand it either I examined the key card for a moment as I followed JJ inside I continued to do so JJ found the lights so we didn't hurt ourselves I looked up then examining the room it was covered in a lair of dust but otherwise seemed to have been frozen in time the two of us began to look around slowly the place was full of electronic things that seemed to be at least fifty years away I couldn't believe my father had been part of the process but then suddenly a large robotic eye appeared causing me to scream because I hadn't been expecting it  
>"State your name" it demanded<br>"I-Iris Hinamori"  
>"Hello Miss Hinamori, I am Jarvis by scanning your DNA I have discovered that you are an avenger if you and Jeffery will follow me" Jarvis said we looked at each other confused but followed the thing into what appeared to be Ironman's lab we stared in awe at the things surrounding us Jarvis led us to a large screen<br>"I will tell you everything you wish to know about the others"  
>"Can you show me everything on Janet?" I asked immediately without hesitation just because it was my birthday it did not mean that JJ didn't deserve to know after all he had been the one to figure out how to get in here images and searches flew up onto the large screen stopping on one JJ's eyes grew wide I couldn't help but notice the way she was dressed she had wings and wore a yellow and black outfit to say the least she was Wasp,<br>"Janet also known to the other avengers as Wasp, disappeared about twelve years ago to go on a search for her comrades her last digital journal entry was of her in the frozen tundra searching for the Hulk" Jarvis replied to my request a voice recording then began to play

"I've been searching for almost a year for the avengers tracking them everywhere in hopes of finding them but now there are people after me, Hank if you ever hear this I want you to make sure that Jeffery never knows our identities it could put him in so much danger and he might do something stupid knowing how we mix I will be honest Hank I don't think I'm coming back from this I wanted to let you know that I love you and I want you to tell Jeffery that I love him with all of my heart" Janet's voice said

I turned to JJ who couldn't look away from the screen his eyes were wide as saucers and although he was thirteen he looked as though he was about to cry I pretended not to notice not wanting him to be embarrassed  
>"Hank, no matter what happens I don't want you to ever come after us, it is bad enough that these kids each lose one parent if they lose both it could be traumatic for them and I don't want to hurt Jeffery I love you both so much and I'm sorry this is how we have to say our good byes<p>

Janet signing out"


	2. The plan

I looked at JJ who was still staring at the screen before us I walked over and put an arm around him he looked away from me  
>"I warned" Jarvis said JJ pulled away from me then I could tell he wasn't sure how to feel on one hand he didn't know his mother on another he probably never would so it was clear that see that he didn't know how to react to this JJ gathered his thoughts before looking at Jarvis<br>"Give us any and all photos of Tony Hinamori"  
>"Error: no one in the data base under that name"<p>

JJ looked to me confused I tried to think for a little bit how could this be? My dad hung out with the avengers all the time and now Jarvis was saying he didn't exist? What the heck was this? So we found out what happened to JJ's mom hell she was the Wasp then something clicked but not the thing you'd think I looked at JJ  
>"JJ your dad is a super hero" I told him JJ then realized it as well Antman had married the Wasp so if that was so<br>"Here you kids are, how many times have I told you not to come here?" We jumped and turned to see Hank, JJ's dad I assumed that my mother had called him and asked him to come looking for us why I had no idea but then again what mother would be happy about their thirteen and fifteen year old running off at five thirty in the morning with only a not to tell her where they were? This was why I wanted her to get me a cell phone so that way she could just call me for once instead of freaking out and having to send other people to come get us of course Hank didn't usually mind the reason why she didn't usually come after us is because someone had to take care of Stark-Hinamori industries

Hinamori…..

when I thought of that it gave me an idea I immediately turned to Jarvis determined to find out more about my family just as JJ had found out his and if JJ's parents were Antman and Wasp I had a hunch that my mother wasn't telling the full truth about my father or herself either  
>"Show me everything you can on Hitori Hinamori" I demanded the screen was suddenly flooded with images and newspaper clippings<br>"Hitori Hinamori, was brought to the Xavier institute when she was about seventeen for having mutant powers known as "Technopathic" in which you would use psychic abilities to build electronic items such as super weapons, she was enlisted into the school by a friend of hers. When she graduated from the institute she lived happily on her own until she met Tony Stark who gave her a job it wasn't long before the pair fell in love and were married about two years later" Jarvis said everything after that just sort of drowned out my eyes were wide and everything around me just sort of seemed to go silent my father was Tony Stark **THE **Tony Stark meaning my father was Ironman I was frozen until I heard another Man's voice

"Jarvis is this thing working?" I looked up it was a video message I could clearly see my father he was in his suit and I felt my eyes well up with tears  
>"Hey Tori, Look I know you're not going to want to hear this but things that are happening around here well they aren't going well we plan on moving up our plans to travel on though, we found Wasp by the way so make sure to tell Hank that she's alright for now any way, look I wanted to let you know that I love you and that I don't think we're coming back, not for a long time if we're lucky" He said he looked so sad the strong, powerful ironman was close to tears or so it looked<br>"I gave the company transfer papers to Reed Richards you remember him right? The Leader of the Fantastic four? Should be easy enough for you to track him down, This part is important so I want you to listen carefully, There are going to be a lot of my enemies out to find you so I want you to change yours and Iris's last names to Hinamori, that way the two of you will be safe Hank if you're watching this too I'd appreciate it if you helped to take care of Iris" he said there was an explosion in the back ground and Hawkeye came on screen  
>"Tony hurry up we got trouble" He said he looked worried Tony nodded to him<br>"Hold it off I need to send this message"  
>"Alright we'll do it as long as we can" Hawkeye said hurrying away Tony looked back at the screen "I don't have a lot of time but I never want Iris to know about any of this Wasp wants the Same for Jeffery, all of us have agreed that we don't want any of this for our families anyone to hurt you or anyone so when you leave turn on the level X security that means only people with the password will be able to enter the password is Iris and then you need a key card to enter as well Jarvis will take care of things from there I don't want Iris to see any of this or know the other part of my life but please don't make it so she hates me I wouldn't be able to stand it I love you both Hank Wasp says she loves you and Jeffery" There was another explosion causing the room to fill with smoke and the Hulk to slam into the wall behind Tony he quickly hit a button and the screen went blank the three of us stood there in a stunned silence I could feel Jeffery and Hank watching me as my eyes filled with tears my hand clasped tightly around the key card around my neck I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Hank looking down at me in a sympathetic sort of way<br>"When your mother first got that Message she must have watched it a hundred times unable to believe it I did the same when I got that last voice message from Janet you see Tony told us that no matter what he couldn't tell us where they were going it was a top secret mission from S.H.E.I.L.D" Hank explained I sighed a little bit taking a shaky breath before wiping my eyes on my sleeve  
>"Come on let's get you kids back to the house"<br>"Wait" JJ said pulling away from Hank we looked at him curiously JJ frowned he seemed to have some idea in his head  
>"There has to be more than this I mean it even says that they might not be dead" JJ explained I realized he was right<p>

"And it also says that there are more like us"  
>"Yes, by this time Clint and the others were all married and starting families of their own" Hank said shrugging he didn't see where we were going until he saw us both with a grin on our faces he shook his head grabbing both of us by the hand gently as if we were children still that needed to be lead everywhere<br>"No, we are not going to go look for them they told us not too" Hank said  
>"But what if they need help?" JJ asked him glaring a little bit at him Hank looked like he considered it before shaking his head a little bit now just not responding at all he lead us out to the car when I didn't see our bikes I assumed that he had put them in the trunk of the car we got into the back the and although Hank said no the wheels in my head were turning about things that we could do after all Tony never gave up why should I? I was now determined to do a couple of things I was determined for me and JJ to find our parents, to find the others like us, and to find out where our families were we would track them down somehow there had to be clues some where our first stop was with Reed Richards after we got out of being grounded any way.<p>

JJ's POV

I sighed as miss Hitori scolded Iris for leaving only a note and not even asking if she could go out with me today as Dad lead me inside I felt a little bad today was supposed to be her birthday and I got Iris in trouble Dad sent me to my room the minute we entered the house I walked up to my bedroom and laid on my bed laying on my stomach after a few minutes I heard what I was waiting for, a loud beep coming from under my pillow I reached underneath and pulled out my walkie-talkie Iris and I had gotten them so we could talk with out our parents knowing I pushed the button so I could speak  
>"Hey Iris, what were you thinking about in the car? You looked like you were making a plan" I asked her taking my finger off the button I waited for a reply it was a minute before she replied and what she said surprised me<br>"I want to find the other kids and Track down the avengers, I can't stand not knowing my father or at least knowing what happened to him" She replied to me I was stunned usually I was the one to come up with reckless, nearly impossible decisions but this time it was different I knew there was close to no chance and was going to tell her so when that little voice in the back of my head stopped me, I realized that while she couldn't go on not knowing her dad, I couldn't go without knowing my mom especially when there was the possibility that she could be alive somewhere out there I sighed knowing that this was going to get us in so much trouble but I couldn't help it I pushed the button and couldn't help but be surprised at what I was saying even after the words left my mouth  
>"When do we leave?"<br>"Tonight, when mom and Hank are asleep we'll go back to the mansion and see what we can dig up from there and then we'll figure out where to go from there grab anything we need, Money, food, water, and double check that you have everything" Iris told me I nodded the two of us got off a minute or two later I began shoving things into my bag that I thought I would need as well as some personal things I was using a camping backpack so it was pretty big could also strap some stuff onto the back of my bike if I needed too. Once I was done with what I needed in my room I waited for Dad to go to work before I went downstairs and got some canned food that way we wouldn't have to worry about the stuff going bad I was sure Iris would do the same when I was finished I made sure I had spare stuff as well this was going to be the biggest, and more than likely the stupidest stuff we had ever done I even went as far as to take some money from my dad's sock drawer I left a note saying I'd pay him back and also telling him what we were doing well sort of I told him that we were looking for mom and Tony but I didn't mention much else I was careful, when Dark fell I hurried out setting up the flashlight on my bike so that I could see Iris came out strapping some things to the back of her bike as did I when we were ready we peddled away quickly heading for the mansion I was excited but at the same time I was terrified this was going to be the biggest thing we had ever done. We arrived back at the mansion and entered Jarvis once again greeted us  
>"Jarvis you wouldn't happen to have a mobile Unit would you?" iris asked him<br>"Why yes, your father created a unit in which I can help from anywhere" Jarvis replied I hurried over and began to search sure enough finding it the thing resembled an IPod but was bright red with an avengers A on it I handed it to Iris so that she could hang onto it knowing that I would lose it if I did.  
>"Thank you Jarvis we're staying here tonight put the place on complete lock down so my mom and Hank can't get in and drag us home" Iris said<br>"As you command Miss Stark" Jarvis said putting the whole place on lock down I was surprised that we had been able to do this Iris went back to the room where we had left Tony's message I hurried after her  
>"Jarvis, I need everything you have filed away on the mission that the avengers were going to go on and also anything you can on the people my dad most confided in about these things anything about any of the avengers that could be useful on where they are" Iris said file upon, file of things flashed upon the screen quickly I managed to find another screen we split the information in half and began to read over things also looking at photographs I happened to find one it looked like they were all younger and also at some kiddie birthday party<br>"Jarvis, who are these three kids in the picture?" I asked pointing to two girls and a boy  
>"Jamie, Cleo and Tia they are Hawkeye's nieces and nephew the avengers would baby sit them sometimes when his sister, Laura absolutely had no other options however the three turned out to be more of a handful sometimes than the avengers thought Tony didn't want to do it from the start even though they were only two six year olds and a four year old" Jarvis said I saw Iris shake her head a little bit from her seat as she continued to search through and scribble down things that might be a good place to check out we sat there and researched people, places and even some of Tony's plans for hours before finally we got through everything<br>"Alright so our first stop tomorrow morning is definitely Reed Richard's and the Fantastic four from there we will figure it out" Iris said going back to chewing on her pencil tip


	3. Reed and Johnny

**Iris POV**

I woke up that morning to hearing Jarvis's alarm go off I must have fallen asleep at the computer I looked at the screen in front of me Hank was on the screen and he did not look happy I jumped up hurrying over to JJ who was also asleep  
>"JJ wake up we have to get out of here" I told him JJ slowly woke up the kid was a dead sleeper he looked up also seeing hank on the screen behind me and grabbed a cord out of the computer I looked at it curiously but had no time to ask questions<br>"Jarvis what's the safest way out of here so Hank won't see us?" I asked  
>"That would probably be the hatch where the avengers jet is"<br>"We don't know how to fly" The two of us said together  
>"If you tell me where to go I can use auto pilot to get you there and instruct you on what to do when the time comes" Jarvis said we nodded the two of us got our bikes and hurried to the hatch I had Jarvis's mobile unit in my pocket as we hurried to the jet and entered sticking our things in the back before I entered the pilots seat JJ didn't want to because he was afraid he'd panic or something<p>

"Alright what do I do now?" I asked looking at all the switches and buttons

"Hit the small red button third to your left to get a coordinates map then tell me where you would like to go" I did as told saying fantastic four base  
>"Now flip the middle three switches above your head and push the yellow button to your left" Jarvis told me I did as told and then the ship said "Auto pilot engaged"<br>"Buckle up" Jarvis told us we did and then he took off I happened to Glance out the window at Hank who was staring dumb founded as JJ and I waved smiling a little bit as we left I looked up at JJ who was smiling also back at me  
>"We're in so much trouble when we get back"<br>"Not if we bring Tony and Janet back" I said shrugging I hadn't gotten around to calling him Dad yet it was weird I thought it would have just come naturally but I had always called Ironman Tony Stark so to suddenly be referring to the Ironman as Daddy it just didn't seem to fit I don't know, maybe it would come when I met him.  
>"You are now free to move about as you please" Jarvis told us I unbuckled and headed for the back to explore a little bit I couldn't believe that we were flying in the avengers jet but then I remembered the thing that JJ grabbed I turned he had it in his hand<br>"What's that?"  
>"I downloaded all the files in the avengers mansion onto this thing my dad built I can't remember what he called me but personally I think it's a spoof of a Nook the only difference is this thing holds twenty times more data easily and also I can't listen to music on this" JJ said<p>

Considering we were thirteen and fifteen he was pretty smart and I was definitely impressed that he had thought to do so, that way we could research on the go. I knew we had a long ride ahead of us the Fantastic four lived in another city and while we were in a jet Jarvis would also have to take a route so that Hank couldn't' just follow us in his car.

**Hank POV**

When I woke up that morning I could tell something was off just like I could when I had walked in the door last night but I had checked on JJ he was asleep, yes Iris got me in the habit of calling him JJ even though when I was angry I did call him Jeffery, I walked upstairs and knocked on JJ's door when I didn't hear anything I opened the door and saw what had appeared to be him I was surprised usually he was up by now after all it was almost noon, then again I thought maybe his Teenage years were finally catching up to him, I walked over to him and smiled a bit  
>"Hey JJ what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him when I didn't hear a response I sighed,<p>

_he must still be mad at me _I thought before sitting on the edge of his bed  
>"Look JJ, I know you and Iris love the avengers and that you're upset that I never told you and then on top of everything you were grounded on your best friend's birthday"<p>

before I could continue with the father son talk my phone rang I picked it up walking out of the room so I wouldn't bug JJ, it was Hitori  
>"Hey Tori what's going on?"<br>"Iris is gone" She said I could tell she had been crying she sounded absolutely petrified I was shocked  
>"What?"<br>"I got home this morning and tried to apologize to her for messing up her birthday and when I got up there a bunch of her stuff was gone, she left a note it was something about finding Tony and Janet I don't even know how she knows about all of this" Hitori said through her sobs it was then a thought struck me I hurried back into JJ's room and lifted the covers it was only his basketball and a couple of his pillows I felt as if everything just completely and utterly stopped  
>"Hank?...Hank?"<br>"JJ is gone too" I told her then it hit me the exact place where I had found them last night I couldn't believe it  
>"Tori I think I know where they are, Last night when I found them I found them at the avengers mansion somehow they had figured out the password and Iris found out that she had Tony's Key card"<br>"Hank why didn't you tell me!"  
>"I didn't think it was important and you were stressed look I'll go to the mansion I guarantee you that they are there, I'll bring them home and the four of us can all have a long, long talk about all of this" I told her before hanging up I hurried downstairs to my car and drove to the mansion it was on complete lockdown which had to mean they knew I was coming<br>"Iris" I said as I approached the gate it opened and I walked to the door my key card wouldn't work while the place was on lockdown so I started banging on the door which set an alarm off  
>"IRIS! JEFFERY GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted seeing Jarvis's camera aim right at me<br>"This isn't funny I told you last night that you two are not allowed here, it's dangerous are you even listening to me?" I shouted then I heard the familiar sound of a Jet engine I looked up to where the Hatch was in time to see JJ and Iris waving to me from the cockpit my eyes grew wide in shock and surprise as the jet took off at top speed they were in so much trouble when I found them. I found the control panel to the mansion and hurried inside once I turned lock down off I got to the meeting room where I had found them the day before the screen had tons of files open about everyone, photographs and everything. I couldn't believe it they were really going to go find Tony and Wasp, I had to figure out where they were going first I began looking at the recently opened files unfortunately most of them had been opened at the same time so it was difficult to determine what they planned on doing first I then saw that one of the most read files had been on the fantastic four  
>"Of course Reed would know where they could look, Tony told Reed everything" I said sighing a little bit this was going to be one hell of an adventure I went to Hitori's and told her what I had found she instantly began to sob worrying about her daughter and JJ<br>"They could be hurt or worse they could be killed"  
>"Look, Hitori I can go after them the best thing for you to do right now is call the police"<br>"And tell them what? Hello my daughter who may or may not be a mutant is out looking for her father who has been missing for fourteen years and he may not even be on this planet see she somehow managed to hack into the avenger's security and did I mention I'm Ironman's Fiancé?" I stopped hearing fiancé instead of wife  
>"Wait, you and Tony never got married?" I asked her confused Hitori sighed wiping her eyes a little<br>"He left before we could, we were going to have a small wedding at the avengers mansion and have it be a surprise for all of you" Hitori said I felt my heart break for her I mean Janet and I had been married for a while before we had JJ I felt so bad though,  
>"Hitori, I'll find them I promise they'll be fine I know where they're going they are going to see if Reed knows anything" I said Hitori perked up and hurried to grab the phone<br>"I'll call Susan,"  
>"No" I stopped her taking the phone and ending the call she looked at me as if I had three heads<br>"The kids are going to know if the fantastic four are trying to stall them so I can go get them, we should wait till they are there for a night or so then tell them to try and keep them there until I can get there" I explained to her Hitori nodded a little with a sigh I knew she didn't like not having Iris in her sights but unfortunately Iris and JJ were not normal kids they were smarter than they let on so I knew that of course,

**Iris POV**

I was playing my hand held game when Jarvis suddenly spoke  
>"We are approaching the Fantastic four put the black headset on and press the green button then speak into the microphone on the headset I will tell you what to say" Jarvis said I sat up and did as told flipping the switch and repeated what Jarvis said<br>"This is avengers 2 requesting to come in for a landing this is Iris Hinamori speaking" I paused waiting for a response  
>"Avengers 2? Who is this?" Came a voice it didn't sound like Reed to me I had seen interviews with him and stuff<br>"I said I'm Iris Hinamori"  
>"Well I don't know who you think you are kid but you're definitely not an avenger Permission denied"<br>"Wait!" I said quickly I thought fast and blurted it out before I even thought of who I could possibly be talking too I didn't know if they were just someone who had taken over the hide out or whatever  
>"I'm Tony Stark's Daughter," there was a long pause between the two of us<br>"Permission granted I'll meet you down there"  
>Jarvis instructed me on how to land the Jet which didn't work so well it kind of sucked actually I almost crashed it I was surprised to see Johnny down there we got out of the jet and he looked just as surprised as I did to see two kids hopping out of a jet<br>"You're Tony's kid?"  
>"Yes we were actually hoping to speak with Reed" I explained Johnny looked Skeptical at first but sighed a bit clearly believing me but then again what would the others think about this?<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Hitori, JJ and Iris I will have other OC's later_


	4. Others?

**Chapter Four: **

Still IRIS POV

Johnny led us through the base the two of us looked around in amazement at the base it was new to us to have all of this around us I knew there was some clue here to what might have happened to our families Mother never spoke of her side of the family so I always knew there was a mystery to that too maybe for once I'd be able to find that out too and maybe it'd have something to do with Tony, I know it's weird that I keep calling him Tony when he's my father, it just didn't fit at the time sometimes it still doesn't fit I want to call him dad but having never met him at the time I didn't think he deserved the title it's a little annoying sometimes.

Johnny led us into a lab where Reed was working on something  
>"Hey Reed you'll never guess who showed up" Johnny said<br>"Whenever you say that I say a name and you say Stark so let's just skip this and you tell me who really is here" Reed said Johnny merely grinned I looked over to JJ who laughed a little bit also thinking it was funny I looked to Johnny  
>"You want to take this or should I?" I asked him Reed turned around to face us trying to figure out what was so funny as Johnny and JJ continued to laugh and I smiled<br>"I believe you have some answers for me and my friend you were the last person to see my father you see if he said Stark he wouldn't be lying because Tony Stark is my father" I said Reed seemed shocked which caused the two boys behind me to finally burst out of their giggle fit and full on start laughing I had to admit the dumbfounded look on his face was pretty funny  
>"Well you can't exactly be surprised she looks like her mother" I jumped and turned around to see The thing AKA Ben Grimm I didn't mean to but I was startled by the sudden appearance wait no not what I meant I didn't mean his Appearance I meant him suddenly appearing ugh, you know maybe telling this story after being experimented on isn't the best idea I've ever had huh? But that explanation doesn't come until later, when we meet my uncle well not exactly when I meet him but it has a lot to do with him sadly, sorry I'm getting side tracked! That happens sometimes,<p>

Ben smiled at me ignoring that I jumped which I was grateful for sense I didn't want to offend him in some way,  
>"Nice to meet you kid what's your name?"<br>"Iris, well technically I'm Iris Hinamori for protective reasons according to the data Jarvis gave me-"  
>"Wait you broke into the avenger's mansion?" Reed asked confused JJ and I nodded<br>"Actually we didn't technically break in Tony left his key card behind for Iris and I figured out the password to get by the front gate it was easy from there" JJ explained Johnny and Ben suddenly started laughing as Reed continued to look shocked and a little embarrassed I was then able to put the pieces together from there, two kids did what the scientist could not.  
>"You couldn't get in the mansion if your life depended on it could you?" JJ asked suddenly stating the obvious Reed ignored the question<br>"So why are you here?"  
>"You were the last person to speak to my father before he disappeared and I was hoping you could tell us where he is" I explained now the fantastic four wasn't laughing they now became very serious<p>

Reed didn't look at me I could see it in his eyes that he knew something but had no intentions of telling me or JJ any time soon  
>"Do your parents know you're here?" Ben asked changing the subject now it was mine and JJ's turn to become uncomfortable<br>"Um yes?" JJ said I ended up doing a face palm  
>"That doesn't sound very reassuring" Ben said sarcastically "I'm calling your parents"<br>"Wait!" I said quickly grabbing him  
>"Please we just want to know what happened I mean no one should have to grow up without a mother or Father or at least without knowing who they are if my dad is still alive out there and if his mother is still alive out there then we want to find them so that we can maybe bring them home or at least meet them" I said Ben looked at Reed and I did too I then remembered that Reed had a son<br>"What would you do if Susan disappeared and your son wanted to know about her but you had no idea where she was?" I asked  
>Reed didn't say anything for a minute clearly thinking Johnny and Ben waited for his judgment now I only hoped that I had gotten through to convince him finally he sighed with a small smile on his face as he looked over at us<br>"I'd be doing the same thing you were" he admitted to me I smiled  
>"But that doesn't mean it's right of you two to run away from home just to come looking for some people you've never met before" He added I nodded<br>"I will admit not our brightest move but we research before we come now what about my dad?" I asked once again Reed had that look that he knew but wouldn't tell I sighed deciding now I was going to play hard ball  
>"you know what? Ok you can call my mom but I wonder what she's going to say when I tell her that you know something you clearly haven't told her about the location of her husband" I said<br>"I've told your mother everything I know" Reed said, so that plan may not have been my brightest idea of course I didn't realize that till after it blew up in my face. Reed went to the computer  
>"I'm actually not the last person he talked to there were two people Tony had contact with Professor Charles Xavier, head of the Xavier institute for the gifted and Nick Fury, Leader of S.H.E.I.L.D, Fury was the one who asked him and the other avengers where to go however he called Charles asking about the possibility of Mutant powers in you and some of the other kids of the avengers" Reed explained I looked at JJ who looked just as confused as I did<br>"Others?" I asked Reed nodded  
>"you didn't think that you were the only children of the avengers did you?" Reed asked<br>"Yeah the Hulk even has a kid" Johnny said laughing a little bit I looked at JJ we apparently shared the same thought and I could tell but unfortunately so could Reed  
>"Oh no, you two aren't going on a giant goose chase you two are staying here tonight and I'm calling your parents first thing in the morning" Reed said I frowned a little bit but sighed Ben then lead us to the guest rooms we met Susan along the way she had to agree with Reed that we had to go home but the two of us were not giving up that easily later that night of course Ben called Mom and Hank we waited until we were positive that the entire house was asleep before sneaking down to Reed's lab<br>"Alright, download any and all files on Nick Fury, S.H.E.I.L.D, the Avengers, The X-men and Charles Xavier as well as any files that seem to go with them or overlap in any way" I told him JJ nodded going over and beginning to download them to his hand held I kept watch I heard JJ swear and looked over across the screen was a bit thing that said "two chances left" which only meant a password I sighed it had to be something obvious and we only had two tries to get it right or else well I didn't want to think about what would happen if we got wrong  
>"Alright we can do this it only took us seven years to figure out the password to the avengers mansion" JJ said sarcastically<br>"Try Susan and Franklin Richards" I said JJ did nothing one try left I tried to think it had to be something that would be easy for Reed to remember but something personal as well JJ suddenly grinned and typed quickly there was a green bar across the screen that said Password accepted I looked confused  
>"I typed in Susan and Franklin's birthdays" He explained I smiled and nodded a little bit he then began to download all files we sat around waiting and also reading over some of them as they popped up on screen<br>"So what do you want to check out first?" JJ asked I thought for a minute apparently I was the one with the big plan though honestly I was just making it up as I went along,  
>"Alright um let's check out the institute and Charles first they seem to have something to do with S.H.E.I.L.D sometimes something about a "weapon X" maybe we could figure out what they do from the X-men and then work it out from there what to do," I said leaning back in my chair it was another couple of hours before I glanced at the clock 2:00am and we weren't even half way done downloading stuff meaning that we only had about four hours left before people got up and we had been there sense midnight so this could take a while I just hoped no one caught us sooner otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble.<p>

After a while I began thinking, Mutant powers? Me and JJ? Well JJ I could understand I mean his mom shrank and shot lasers from her hands while his dad grew taller than sky scrapers I sighed a little then remembered reading that my mother was a techno path controlling technology and looked at JJ's hand held curiously  
>"If you want to test for powers don't even try it on that it has too much valuable information that we need to find these people" JJ said it was like he could read my mind sometimes guess that's the kind of bond you get growing up so closely with someone I then heard something behind me and jumped up looking I didn't see anyone but I was positive I heard someone<br>"I'll be right back" I said getting up and walking over I peeked around the corner and just barely saw Franklin, Reed and Susan's son, hiding I walked over  
>"Dude no offense but you kind of suck at this" I said to him causing him to Jump but then he glared a little I sighed<br>"Look I know it looks bad what we're doing but I just want to know what happened to my father and JJ's mother put yourself in our shoes please just don't tell your parents on us please" I begged him Franklin seemed to think about it for a little but then finally nodded I smiled  
>"Thank you, now if you really want to help you could keep watch and make sure the other adults-"<br>"Too late" I looked at the stair case Johnny was up I sighed a little we were so screwed I knew it Johnny jumped over the rail and landed in front of me  
>"You are in a lot of trouble"<br>"Uncle Johnny sense when are you the voice of reason?" Franklin asked Johnny looked at him and Franklin clearly got the message hurrying up the stairs and back to his bedroom where he was safe from the oncoming lecture that I was going to face but I then had an idea  
>"You're one who likes a challenge right Johnny?"<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Hitori, JJ and Iris I will have other OC's later I don't own Franklin believe it or not he is a real character and is really Susan and Reed's kid thank you wikia!_


	5. Cherie

**Chapter Five:**

Johnny seemed interested in what I had to say now I was happy,  
>"We play a little game, I win you don't rat us out and pretend you didn't see anything you win I stop JJ from downloading and we go back to our parents first thing in the morning" I said Johnny thought for a minute<br>"I don't think I can fight a kid morally not to mention your goal is to avoid waking the others up"  
>"I never said we were sparring I'm human you'd roast me alive I'm not stupid" I said simply with a smile Johnny now looked confused I went into my bag and pulled out a deck of cards I returned and got three out, a king, a queen and a jack<br>"here's how we play I shuffle these three around and then from the left over cards I will pull out the other king queen and Jack and shuffle them around too you get to pick one card and I get to pick a card you then get to call if they are the same or different if you're right two out of three times you win if you're wrong then I win" I explained I had come up with the game on the spot sense I sucked at most other card games Johnny thought for a minute before agreeing I did as I said and picked one I got the queen, Johnny then picked one up I knew it was the queen I kept track of the cards so of course I knew  
>"Same or different?" I asked Johnny thought for a minute before smiling<br>"Same" I cursed and showed him the card he smiled and we placed our cards back I shuffled all cards again and picked one up I got the Jack he picked up again as well I knew he got his king and I asked the question again  
>"Same or different?" he then thought again but sighed<br>"Same" I smiled and showed him the card he swore a little quietly and I shuffled them all again I picked up my card, I got the queen again and Johnny chose his, he got the same again I was nervous if he got it right all of mine and JJ's hard work would have gone to waste  
>"Alright, Same or different?"<p>

**Hitori POV**

I drove heading for the Fantastic Four's main headquarters that morning Hank was asleep in the passenger seat beside me I was just glad that Iris and JJ had been found they were in so much trouble when I found them but then my cell phone rang I pulled over so that I could answer it I looked it was a number I didn't recognize  
>"hello?"<br>"Bon Jour, Cherie" I knew that voice anywhere and smiled happily  
>"Hey Gambit what's going on?" I asked getting out of the car, yes he is a thief for hire but when I had lost my brother (no he isn't dead literally lost though) me and him had become rather close friends before I joined the X-men at the Xavier institute<br>"Magnus was saying that he had caught some mutant activity in your area he was curious to see if it was your little girl" Gambit said I was confused Iris? Have powers? Well it was possible for her to have the X gene after all I had it but it also could have been JJ, Hank and Janet both had the X Gene so it was very likely that he could have it  
>"I don't know my little girl ran away, she has some crazy obsession about finding Tony and the avengers" I said sadly I had decided a long time ago that they were probably all gone and I also worried that what happened to Janet, Tragic as it was would happen to the kids Gambit sensed this<br>"Cherie if you would like I can look for them"  
>"No that's alright Gambit-" it was then that my attention had caught to the very first word he had said<br>"Did you say Magnus? As in Magneto?" I asked I heard him laugh nervously on the other line of the phone and could immediately tell what was going on, my friend was using me  
>"Gambit listen to me very closely you so much as go near my little girl and so help me I will rip you apart limb by limb because you and Magneto have some crazy delusion that my daughter has the X Gene you hear me?" I asked I could tell Magneto was listening in on the conversation now as I heard him chuckle darkly my fist clenched tightly at the thought<br>"Something tells me that the threat wasn't aimed towards Gambit" Magneto said I then hung up my phone and crushed it on the ground with my powers so he couldn't track it although I knew it was useless, magneto now knew where I was thanks to Gambit and what was worse, he probably knew where Iris and JJ were as well I got back in the car and saw that Hank was awake now he had probably heard me shouting into my phone  
>"What's up?"<br>"Magneto knows about the kids and knows where we are we need to get them now" I said taking off down the road I just prayed that we could get there before they did.

**Iris POV**

I smiled and Sat next to JJ who had just finished down loading all of the files but right as he took his hand held out an alarm went off causing us to jump a mile the fantastic four quickly came in  
>"What are you doing?" Reed shouted<br>"Time to split" JJ said we each grabbed our bags and ran for the carrier where the jet was  
>"JARVIS Start the engine and prepare for takeoff set coordinates" I shouted as we climbed onto the Jet JJ looked confused<br>"Wait I thought we were going-"  
>"It's to throw our parents off the trail for a bit we're going to leave the Jet and keep Jarvis's hand held with us we'll have to travel by foot for a little while we'll go to the X-men and then we'll leave the jet with them for now we need to throw them off and hang in the woods for a couple of days" I told him it was just till we could throw them off for a little bit though I knew my mother and she would never stop looking Jarvis took off out of the carrier what confused me was that when I looked down it didn't appear to be us that had set off the alarm, a man, he looked kind of like a sasquatch or a Big foot or whatever attacking with a guy in some red helmet they looked up and watched us as we took off<br>"Who are they?" JJ asked I shrugged a little just as confused as he was  
>"I don't know but I think that someday soon we're going to find out" I said and we took off at top speed and made it to the forest we landed then and I had Jarvis power down not sure if it ran on some sort of battery or not I sighed and leaned back in my seat<br>"Alright we'll stay here for today when night falls we'll take off towards the Xavier mansion for now we can check out some of the info we got from the fantastic four and see if we can find out who those two freaks were that were at their place." I said JJ nodded I couldn't shake the feeling but there was something up about that one guy with the brown hair that looked like big foot I felt like I should know him guess there was a lot about my family I needed to learn that hadn't been discovered yet.

**Hitori POV**

We arrived at the fantastic four and the sight before me made my stomach turn I quickly got out the mansion was smoking and the family was putting it out and cleaning up some rubble from broken walls I hurried over Hank in closely behind me  
>"Is everyone alright?" I asked immediately Susan nodded a little bit she clearly was upset about something<p>

"Where are the kids?" Hank asked

"They took off after stealing some of Reed's files off of his computer" Susan explained I sighed of course this was all part of their wild goose chase to find Tony, he hadn't even told me where they were going for my protection and Nick Fury wouldn't tell me anything on Tony's request  
>"What happened?" Hank asked snapping me out of my thoughts<br>"Magneto and Sabertooth were here looking for the kids apparently one of them has the mutant gene and it's going to start showing very soon"  
>"I know I got a call from Gambit today and they tracked my cellphone" I said sighing frustrated I was pissed at myself<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have answered that call and started talking to Gambit how the hell had I not noticed that the first word out of his mouth had been Magnus? Ugh the professor would have-"It then hit me causing them to stare  
>"That's where they're going, Reed what did you tell them about Tony?"<br>"That Nick Fury and Xavier were the last people that Tony and I spoke too before he disappeared on that mission" Reed explained

"They're going to the institute to talk to Charles they'll be safe there I'm going to call him and make sure that he knows who to look for when they get there" I said reaching for my phone I then remembered that I broke it because I didn't want Gambit to find me  
>"Need a phone Cherie?" Speak of the devil<p>

I turned to him as he stood smirking his cellphone in his hand I used my powers to make the phone completely fall apart before I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the wall of the building he seemed a bit nervous now  
>"Now, now Cherie, no need to be Hostile"<br>"No need to be Hostile?" I shouted at him pissed off  
>"Gambit do you know the trouble you just put your god daughter in?" I yelled at him<p>

Yup I was dumb enough to make him the god father to my child and now he had put her in some serious danger  
>"Cherie-"<br>"Don't call me that unless you want to hear from my big brothers" I said Gambit gulped I knew he feared them greatly when it came to me they would have protected me with their dying breaths well maybe not for my oldest brother, he had a change of heart after a whileGambit was clearly nervous now with every right I controlled everything around him  
>"You have ten seconds to tell us why we shouldn't kick your ass right now" Hank said it was then I felt an odd feeling and realized that Gambit had his hand on my arm meaning he was now threatening me<br>"Sorry Cherie but this seems to be the only way to get you and your friends to listen" Gambit said  
>"So first off if you do I let go and you'll be scraping her off the walls second I know where the kids are and I was going to tell you before I did Magneto so that you could go and hide them again" Gambit said I looked confused Gambit smiled<br>"Even I have a conscience and a heart Cherie" he said I sighed he deactivated his power and allowed me to step back letting him free  
>"They're in the forest a few miles away from Bayville if you hurry you may be able to catch them" Gambit said I smiled at him and hugged him<br>"I knew I shouldn't have answered that call" I flat out told him before letting him go he laughed a little bit  
>"Mr. Gambit?" I looked to see a little girl I was baffled and looked to Gambit now<br>"Who's she?"  
>"A little friend I picked up what's up Alice?" he asked curiously the little girl smiled (this is Alice from my fanfiction "father figure")<br>"Uh are you sure it's a good idea to be here? I mean if Magneto just left he might have eyes around here that might find me" Alice said I was puzzled  
>"I've been trying to hide her at the same time as take care of her Cherie" Gambit said simply with a shrug before going over to her and picking her up<p>

"Alright we need to get out of here any way so hold your horses kiddo"  
>I had to admit I was impressed Gambit sort of reminded me of Tony when Iris had been born it made me a little sad but I tried not to show it as he hurried away the little girl waving to us over his shoulder happily, Guess Gambit was finally getting the kick he needed to grow up<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Hitori, JJ, Alice and Iris I will have other OC's later I don't own Franklin believe it or not he is a real character and is really Susan and Reed's kid thank you wikia!_


	6. the Imposter

**Chapter Six:**

**JJ POV**

I woke up to Iris shaking me awake, I had fallen asleep once we hid the jet it was about noon now I rubbed my eyes  
>"What?" I asked but she quickly shushed me I was confused she then pointed to the window I could tell she was worried about something I peeked out the window a bit and saw some guy in an orange mask, a guy that was blue and Fuzzy and some girl with brown hair inspecting the jet I wasn't really sure what to do it was then we jumped hearing something in the back I looked it was the blue kid I looked back out the window how could he have gotten in here so fast? It didn't matter I guess the issue was he was here and we were in trouble but the next thing I knew I was looking up at him I looked to Iris who now was also ten times bigger she picked me up<br>"Dude, you shrank you got your mom's powers" She said quietly  
>"Who is there?" Came the fuzzy guys voice in a German accent Iris put me in her jacket pocket before going into her bag I was shocked when she pulled out what looked to be a gun<br>"Where'd you get that?"  
>"Calm down it isn't loaded" she assured me before hurrying around the corner but the blue kid was gone again where he had gone we had no idea Iris held the gun up but suddenly a tail wrapped around her wrist causing her to scream I looked up he was on the ceiling!<br>"Hey! You shouldn't be playing with guns" He said Iris struggled  
>"JJ do something!" she said looking at me I jumped out of her pocket and then did what seemed to be instinct and shot little yellow lazars out of my hands they were a direct hit he let go of Iris causing her to drop the gun and hurry over to me scooping up both of our bags and my hand held before hurrying out the door<br>"Hey!" came the rough voice of probably the guy in the orange mask as Iris ran as fast as her legs would carry us through the forest  
>"Miss Stark, do you believe this is a good idea?" Jarvis asked from the hand held she had taken<br>"No, but I'm more of winging this hey who are those people?"  
>"Wolverine, Shadow cat, and Night Crawler they are students at the Xavier institute" Iris skidded to a stop and looked at it<br>"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked Iris sighed we had been running from the same people we had been trying to find Iris turned around only to be cut off by the orange masked man  
>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked with a growl I gulped and hid in Iris's pocket I know a bit of a wimpy move but hey I couldn't be seen right now what was I going to do? Though I did listen carefully to everything that was going on<br>"u-Uh I-I'm Iris, we were hoping to speak with the professor" Iris said I peeked out to see the confused look on the guy's face

"What do you mean we?" he asked her with a growl

Iris pulled me out of her pocket and held me in the palm of her hand the guy looked surprised but sighed  
>"SO why'd you bring Sabertooth here with you?" he asked<br>"We didn't bring anyone" I said this was one hell of a confusing day  
>"So you know my name this is JJ who are you and why were you poking around our jet?" Iris asked the guy growled causing the both of us to gulp nervously then the blue fuzzy guy appeared again with the girl<br>"Mr. Logan maybe you should go easy on them they are just kids" the girl said the one called Logan was the guy in front of us  
>"These are Kitty and Kurt I'm Logan come on we'll take you to the professor" Logan said leading us away I looked at Iris who didn't look too sure about following him but she started walking figuring it was the only way to get to where we needed to be it wasn't a long walk which surprised me somehow we got there quickly<br>"So why were you way out in the woods looking for us?" I asked  
>"You landed your air craft right in the forest of our training area in the middle of a training session" Kurt said the two of us were confused<br>"Huh maybe Jarvis moved us while we were asleep" Iris said shrugging a little bit I wasn't sure this was definitely a cool place though everywhere I looked there were people with all these cool powers some girl turned into Magma, one guy turned himself and anything else into ice it was pretty cool so it was kind of like people Logan led us to the professors office I had to admit I was a bit nervous but Iris looked so calm it was kind of weird it was probably because her mother went here, I wasn't so sure about this though  
>"You two go ahead and get going on your school work" Logan said I now saw Iris look a little more nervous<br>"Actually how about you go work on your motorcycle and I'll take them to the professor?" Kurt asked with that he put a hand on Iris's shoulder and took me from her hand there was a sudden puff of smoke and the three of us were in professor Xavier's office  
>"You're welcome" Kurt said with a small laugh as he put me on the professor's desk, the professor smiled kindly at us (I don't think I need to go with descriptions because well everyone knows him)<p>

"So you're our trouble makers in the woods?" Xavier asked I smiled a little sheepishly but nodded  
>"Sorry sir"<br>"We actually would like to talk to you about the avengers" I began he seemed to become a bit more serious about this  
>"No you cannot have the twins" he said flat out I looked back at Iris who was just as puzzled as I was<br>"Um twins sir?" Iris asked confused  
>"We were just going to say that we knew you were one of the last people to speak with Tony Stark before he and the other avengers disappeared" I said now the professor seemed a bit embarrassed<br>"I thought you were going to ask about the twins, sense I've brought it up Thor has two children who live here to learn their powers Brenda and Bera but if I may ask why so interested in the avengers?" Xavier asked  
>"Well Janet and Hank are my parents" I said I knew Iris didn't really want to bring up Tony just yet but whatever it was I had said Xavier seemed to understand anything<br>"So you are Hitori and Hank's daughter?" Xavier asked looking to Iris she seemed startled by it  
>"Y-yes but how did you-"<br>"I knew you had a higher purpose and may have tapped into Jeffery's mind" Xavier said holding his hand out to her

"It's nice to meet you, your mother and your uncle were two of my best students well more of your mother than your uncle" Now we were both confused again Xavier seemed to understand something we didn't  
>"Your mother never told you that you have two uncles?"<br>"No sir" Iris said sense when had she started calling people sir? It was weird then again me and my dad were really the only other people she talked to and she had grown up with Dad all of her life so to call my dad sir would have been a little weird now that I think about it,

"Well I can introduce you to one with any luck you'll never meet the other" Xavier said the door then opened I freaked a little at the sight of Logan he didn't look happy again and had grease all over him  
>"Logan did you know that your sister and Tony married?" Xavier asked Logan growled his claws being bared suddenly causing Iris to jump<br>"If that bastard hadn't disappeared-"  
>"Hey don't call my dad a bastard" Iris said standing up and glaring now Logan was surprised Xavier chuckled a little I had to admit I was nervous as to how this was going to go the guy was pretty terrifying especially from my height of about an inch and a half how did Mom manage to deal with this?<br>"Logan, meet your niece, Iris Stark"  
>"Hinamori" Iris corrected "mom had it changed back for protective reasons" She explained then realized "Hold it you're my uncle?" she asked looking at Logan just the reactions between the two actually was enough to make me laugh a little bit Logan sighed<br>"if I ever get my hands on that scientist"  
>"He'll probably shoot you with a lazar and fry you to a crisp" Iris cut Logan off the angry expression on his face was priceless it was good to have the old Iris back instead of her being all respectful though I could understand<br>"Call Hitori"  
>"I tried earlier, however her cellphone seems to be broken and she isn't home" Xavier explained that honestly worried me a little bit I looked at Iris and I could tell it worried her as well<br>"I'm sure she's fine Iris she's probably looking for us with my dad" I said  
>"SO what's the story with Barbie over here?" Logan asked pointing to me I glared<br>"Hank and Janet from the avengers are my parents I inherited my mother's shrinking abilities and lazars" I said to him folding my arms

"Not my fault you guys scared the crap out of me while I was asleep and I shrank" I said  
>"I'll call your father and let him know of these recent developments in your powers" Xavier said<br>"NO!" me and Iris shouted together causing the two of them to stare I sighed  
>"We sort of ran away we want to find out what happened to our parents and maybe even touch base with the other kids of the avengers see if there's maybe something they know that we didn't before" I explained we seemed to be telling this story a lot it was then Kurt suddenly returned causing me and Iris to jump and Iris give a little shriek of surprise<br>"Sorry, uh professor Gambit is back he says he wants to talk to you" Kurt said Xavier nodded the door then opened I was confused but Iris seemed happy  
>"Uncle Remy!" she said happily getting up and hugging him<br>"Bon Jour ma Cherie" he greeted her with a small laugh I was confused as hell seeing our confusion the one Gambit or Remy or whoever he is began to explain  
>"I'm Iris's God father, Hitori and Hank asked me to come get the little rascals and bring them home" Gambit explained Xavier nodded a little bit<br>"I see tell me where is Alice?" Xavier asked it was then the door opened and a second Remy came in with a little girl close behind him Iris now panicked a little and Logan pushed her behind him protectively  
>"Gambit you never said you had a little helper" The first transformed into a woman she looked quite a bit like Kurt that might have been the blue fuzzy thing going on though<br>"Yeah, you never told Magneto you were planning to destroy him either" Gambit said  
>"I'm so confused" Iris said I knew this was trouble right away clearly this woman did not belong<br>"What do you want with me and Iris?" I demanded it was then that she seemed to notice me and laughed a little I was starting to get really sick of people making fun of me because I shrank it was an accident and I had no idea how to reverse it they needed to get over it! Before I knew it I had blasted her with a lazar which had actually knocked her backwards Gambit moved the little girl to the side a bit and out of the woman's way  
>"Mystique what do you want with them?"<br>"It's not what I want it's what every villain in the world wants who could pass up the chance to say that they were the one who put Tony Stark's life into misery by forcing his daughter to a darker life" Mystique said so they wanted Iris to join them? I guess it made sense her mother was a techno path so if she wanted I guess she could make a dooms day device with the knowledge if she got her mother's powers that is but then it hit me  
>"Wait so Tony is still alive somewhere?" I asked Mystique didn't answer me but she turned into a crow and flew out the open window the professor put his hand around me in case Mystique tried to scoop me up as she flew out I then looked at Iris once again I could practically see the wheels in her head turning with all sorts of thoughts and plans<br>"Are you alright Cherie?" Gambit asked looking at her Iris was snapped from her thoughts and she nodded I could tell that what she said and what she thought were completely different though  
>"Let me guess Hitori sent you to get the kid?" Logan asked Gambit chuckled<br>"No actually I had assumed that the powers would appear soon so I was going to ask if you could possibly enroll these two for a little while, I'll tell Hitori that they are safe but I won't mention where they are so that her and Hank can't pull them away and they can still learn their powers"  
>"But I don't have any" Iris said simply<br>"JJ has the powers not me"  
>"So how the hell did you know my sister had a kid but I didn't?" Logan asked<br>"She knew you'd kill Tony if she told you so they had a small wedding with the avengers they meant to tell you but then Tony got that mission a few months later and disappeared Tony asked me to watch out for Iris sense when you disappeared Logan Hitori and I got rather close" Gambit explained Logan growled I sighed a little bit  
>"Moving on, there has to be a way that Iris can stay too I mean I can't do this without her, in case you haven't noticed I'm a wimp I use my brain heck I can't even figure out how I did this!" I said motioning to how small I was this was starting to be an issue I couldn't ditch Iris! She was the one who had this plan I mean I knew what happened to my mom that video had said it all very clearly but now it was confirmed, Tony was out there somewhere and I knew if she went to look for him without me she was going to get herself killed as smart as she was with plans sometimes she didn't think them completely through and ended up in a world of trouble, so if this was the case it was both of us or neither of us.<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Hitori, JJ, Alice and Iris I will have other OC's later _


	7. the deal

**Chapter seven**

**POV Iris**

I sighed this was going to be one hell of a thing to go through  
>"I'm sorry professor but I don't have any signs of being a mutant but I can do any kind of training they can" I said determined but the professor frowned and shook his head I frowned a little bit folding my arms before I could ask why not he proceeded to explain knowing what I was going to say,<br>"I'm afraid that isn't an option it can get very dangerous around here"  
>"I can handle it if he can" I said pointing to I guess I should call him "Uncle Logan" now huh? He growled a little at me<br>"Yeah but I have claws, a higher sense of smell and a higher sense of hearing"  
>"So you're a kitty cat?" I asked him Kurt laughed a little but stopped when Logan turned his glare to him<br>"Now, now professor I'm sure there is something around here Iris can do she is a very determined young woman and I know that when she says she can handle it she really can" Uncle Remy said I smiled I was glad I had him on my side the professor thought about it for a little bit then had an idea  
>"We'll test it for the week if you feel that you cannot handle it Iris I get to call your mother and have her come get you however if you can I will allow you to stay and up the challenge and you are free to give up at any time" the professor said I grinned and nodded agreeing<br>"piece of cake!"  
>"You won't last three days" Logan said I glared at him I could already tell me and "uncle Logan" were not going to get along well not as well as me and Uncle Remy did any way and Remy wasn't even really my uncle! The professor used telepathy to call in Rogue, she entered<br>"This is Logan's Niece would you mind possibly sharing a room with her for a week?" The professor asked Rogue looked as surprised as Logan and I were  
>"Uh sure"<br>"Jeffery-"  
>"JJ" JJ corrected the professor confusing him he smiled a little bit shrugging<br>"I prefer JJ over Jeffery" JJ said to him the professor nodded a little  
>"Alright then if you won't mind I'll stick with Jeffery" the professor said JJ shrugged a little to show it wasn't that big of a deal<br>"Any way you can share with Kurt for the time being," the professor said with that everyone left the professor's office  
>"Alright I'm only going to warn you once you mess up any of my stuff with or without powers-" she began with a strong southern accent<br>"I don't have powers and if it makes you feel better I tend to ignore peoples private property" I cut her off as Logan led JJ in another direction though JJ had to run to keep up because of his size Rogue was surprised again I sighed I knew the question that was going to come next so I just spoke for her  
>"I'm looking for my dad he disappeared when I was little I don't remember him and my mom never talks about him but the professor was one of the last people to speak to him before he disappeared" I said my hand went up to around my neck but I then panicked my necklace with the key card was gone! I began to look around<br>"What's wrong?" Rogue asked noticing me panicking  
>"my necklace! It had my dad's key card on it; it's the only thing I have of his and its gone!" I said then felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see a large purple fellow it made me jump a bit I hadn't been expecting it he smiled a little bit<br>"Sorry to startle you but I believe this is what you're searching for Miss Stark" he said he handed me the necklace and I sighed in relief taking it Rogue looked at me confused  
>"Wait a minute, Stark? As in The Tony Stark? Ironman?" she asked me I nodded a little<br>"But the professor said you're Logan's niece"  
>"Also true her mother is Logan's sister and married Tony" The purple man said I smiled he seemed to know quite a bit<br>"You knew my mother"  
>"Yes we came here together Logan almost never let her out of his sight from what I saw" he said<br>"Sorry you can call me Beast or Mr. McCoy though I never thought you'd be able to convince the professor to allow you to stay here without powers though" He said I was confused now  
>"Were you spying?"<br>"More of passing by and over hearing" he explained  
>"Alright want to explain this to me?" Rogue asked I explained the deal I made with the professor Rogue smiled a little<br>"If I can do it without stealing someone's powers I think you should be able to kiddo" Rogue said smiling a little bit I knew this was going to be a good place it would prepare me for anything the world was going to throw at us when we finally got a new lead to search for my father I was just sad for JJ there really wasn't anything we could do for his mother that last message had proved everything well not really now that I thought about it perhaps it wasn't too late for Janet  
>"Hey kid you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that Beast and Rogue were staring at me<br>"Oh um ya by the way you might want to watch where you step I have a friend who shrank himself and can't un-shrink himself" I added entering the room the wheels in my head turning at rapid speed now thoughts of what could have happened to Janet and what might be possible still ran through my head I heard Beast Chuckle behind me  
>"Just like her father always thinking of something" the two then left me to unpack I didn't really do much I just tossed my bag under my bed and laid down staring at the ceiling I knew it was going to be hard being here with no powers and all plus still going through the same training sessions the others did I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open<br>"You're not going to last three days here kid" I jumped and looked to see Uncle Logan in the door I frowned a bit at him he was trying to look all cool leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and his claws out from when Mystique had tried to get me  
>"I'm pretty stubborn don't count me out yet" I told him Logan chuckled a bit shaking his head<br>"Please, your mother used to say that all the time and I'd have to save her butt something tells me you're not going to be much different" he told me I shook my head and stood up pushing past him  
>"Where's JJ? I need to talk to him" I said<br>"Barbie is with Scott"  
>"Who's Scott?" I asked<br>"Only guy who wears sunglasses in the entire place he went down to the kitchen with him I think they were going to head for the training grounds and try to help your friend get back to normal" Logan said I nodded thanked him though I didn't want to and hurried away when I got outside I saw Uncle Remy and Alice sitting there watching Scott try to help JJ I sat next to him  
>"Bon jour ma Cherie" he greeted<br>"Konichiwa Bo keen de des da?" (That's according to Google Translate it is supposed to be "hello how are you?" In Japanese)

I replied in japanese Uncle Remy looked a little confused but I laughed he smiled at me  
>"I asked how you were you always speak French and I don't know French so I spoke Japanese sadly that's all I know how to say and I'm not even sure if that is one hundred percent correct" I said with a small laugh he smiled too<br>"so what exactly are you doing here anyway?" I asked I knew the stuff about my mom was complete Bull he smiled  
>"Alice, as sweet of a kid she is the Military is after her because they think that her crystal powers could help them create something to "eliminate the mutant gene" from us" Uncle Remy said smiling<br>"So why is Uncle Logan such an ass?" I asked him curiously Uncle Remy chuckled a little bit and shook his head  
>"That's a story he will have to tell you himself or you could ask your other uncle if you are to ever meet him which I hope you won't" Uncle Remy said I was curious now but chose not to ask one thing was definitely sure though, I had a lot to learn about my family and it was probably why mom never spoke of it this was probably for my own protection more than anything.<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Hitori, JJ, Alice and Iris I will have other OC's later _


	8. Training Clash

**Chapter Eight**

**Day one**

Rogue woke me up that morning by throwing a pillow at me I got up and sighed a little bit  
>"What time is it?"<br>"Seven thirty, I gotta get to school and Logan wants to see you and JJ for training" Rogue said I sighed and the fun was to start now I guess I got up and got dressed in some black outfit that had been left for me with a red X on it I assumed that stood for X-men and I hurried outside where we would meet JJ was back to his usual size by now and a woman stood there with silver hair wearing a similar outfit to mine but hers had a cape Logan stood in front of us he smiled at us he was ready to try and rip me apart limb from limb I knew that but I was determined I was not going to quit  
>"Alright then we'll start with a quick warm up a hundred sit ups it doesn't count unless your elbows touch your knees" Logan said I smiled and laughed a little bit this caused him to glare at me<br>"Something funny?"  
>"Yeah I mean it's not much of a warm up I do a hundred sit ups every morning but you're the teacher" I said shrugging and sitting on the ground Logan grabbed me by the arm and pulled me right back up<br>"Alright then how about pushups instead your nose touches the ground or it doesn't count" He said he was right up in my face for this but I wasn't scared he was my uncle he couldn't hurt me unless he wanted my mom to destroy him  
>"Sounds fun can't wait" I said with a smirk he growled before dropping me he then looked at JJ<br>"You sit ups" he said JJ nodded and got started I then began my pushups doing exactly as he told me making sure not to mess up I knew I'd never hear the end of it from him otherwise he didn't like me and I didn't like him it was clear as black and white

"Aw Logan can't you be a little easier on your niece?" Uncle Remy asked  
>"No it's alright I want him to treat me just like he would anyone else if this is how he treats the kids here then I want no acception" I said I finished my pushups after JJ finished his sit ups JJ laid on the ground for a bit but I got right back up my arms hurt like hell but he didn't need to know that<br>"Easy" I said stretching my arms a little bit Logan growled and Remy and the woman, who I now learned her name was Ororo but usually went by Storm, smiled JJ was more shocked than anything  
>"Alright then I want three laps around the mansion no stopping go for it" Logan said I shrugged and started Jogging<br>"You don't usually do this with other students" I heard Storm say  
>"Yeah well she makes me mad" Logan said I grinned upon hearing this I now knew that I was doing something right just because he was an instructor did not mean I was going to let him rule my life and push me around like he did other students Rogue had told me all about it the night before one thing we seemed to have in common was being a night owl I was determined to prove to Logan and the professor that I was not as weak as they thought, I don't care that JJ has powers I mean I get that the professor wants the mutants to be safe from discrimination but clearly I did not discriminate against the mutants I wanted to show that I could handle it I wasn't like other people and didn't plan on abusing other peoples powers or anything so while most of the kids were messed with at school I knew that here it might be the other way around so far Uncle Logan was proving my theory.<p>

I finished my laps kind of winded Logan smirked a bit  
>"Had enough?" Logan asked I took a minute to catch my breath but then smirked a little bit at him standing up and brushing my bangs out of my face<br>"You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up what's next Uncle Loggy?" I asked he clearly didn't like the nick name at all and growled for the next couple hours whatever Logan had JJ do he'd double it for me the two of us would butt heads whenever we got the chance finally we stopped when Logan turned the class over to Storm after almost losing his temper he stomped off into the woods I counted down from three on my fingers and then put a hand to my ear expectant a moment later I got my wish hearing him scream in frustration and heard a couple of trees fall I laughed a bit and put my hands in my pockets  
>"You shouldn't get on Logan's bad side it isn't wise" Storm said I sighed a little and nodded<br>"Yeah I know but I'll loosen up when he does" I said Storm chuckled  
>"You two have much more in common than you think how about you take a break so I can work on some target practice with JJ?" Storm asked I nodded sitting down next to uncle Remy truth be told I was exhausted but I wasn't going to let Logan know that Remy chuckled<br>"You're so head strong and stubborn you know that kid?" he asked ruffling my hair a little I laughed and swatted it away shoving him slightly Alice smiled and walked over to us she had created a pretty rose made out of crystal Remy smiled and patted her on the shoulder  
>"Great job kiddo it looks great just like a real rose" he praised her taking it before making it blow up and sparkles fly everywhere the little girl looked amazed as the glittery sparks fell around us the little girl laughed before going to make something else I smiled at Remy<br>"So I have a little cousin now?" I asked Remy shook his head a little bit  
>"No I just helped her out of a sticky situation and she's sort of clung to me ever sense" Remy explained I smiled I could tell he was attached to her I had always heard bad things about him from Hank but my mother always told me he was a good person at heart now he was proving it, it was clear that he had a soft spot for little kids which could be understood sometimes.<p>

Logan came back about twenty minutes later I sighed a little bit I figured I should apologize to him after all I was just making his life that much more difficult and he was my uncle after all I followed him into the kitchen where I saw him get a drink and sighed  
>"Uh Hey Logan?" I began to get his attention he glanced at me before returning to his drink and sitting down I figured that was as much acknowledgment as I was going to get from him I sighed<br>"I wanted to apologize for being such a pain during training you were just so convinced I was going to fail I wanted to prove you wrong and the more frustrated you made me by putting me down I decided to throw it back you it's sort of the way my mind has been programmed sense I was young" I explained Logan looked at me surprised but I smiled a little bit "So I'm sorry" I said before heading out the door I left him there to think of my apology he didn't have to say it back he had no reason to but the more I thought about it the more I realized we were kind of a like so I figured I could learn something from him but I knew from here everything was going to get harder whether it be fitting in with the other kids here or just plain training in general here at the institute I was the outsider and I knew that some kids might take their frustrations on normal people who messed with them out on me so I was going to be prepared for that and try to keep an open mind.

After all, I still had six more days to go to prove to the professor that I could do anything that they could and to do that I had to keep my cool.

**Hitori POV**

I had been receiving phone calls from Gambit apparently he knew where Iris and JJ were but JJ's powers had finally come through so they were going to stay there for a bit and to top it off I figured it would give Logan a chance to get to know Iris, the two had a lot in common though that was what concerned me most about her being there. But what also concerned me was that Brenda and Bera, they were Thor's children apparently I had now gotten in touch with their mother, Jane Foster I hadn't seen her sense the wedding I never knew that she had kids which was ok because she didn't know that Hank and I each had a kid as well so we were even. I had destroyed my cellphone so we were using Hank's to keep in touch Remy was telling me how well Logan and Iris got along though I was on the phone with him at the time actually and he was telling me how the days training exercise went I sighed  
>"So they really don't like each other do they?"<br>"it's more of they have similar personalities and unfortunately the traits that are similar are probably the most dangerous for them to have together" Gambit told me Hank sighed he was driving so that I could talk to Gambit on the phone  
>"I actually borrowed your daughters hand held I think their next stop might be trying to find Nick fury"<br>"If she's with Logan then that won't be an issue" Hank said I was worried  
>"What are they after?"<br>"They want to find Tony and the others Iris has been keeping a video diary apparently she also wants to find out what happened to Janet and you're not going to believe this but Mystique practically confirmed that Tony is alive" Hank slammed his foot on the breaks by accident sending me forward in my seat I was to stunned for a moment and apparently so was he the only thing that snapped us from our thoughts were the car horns behind us Hank pulled over to the side of the road so that he could have his full attention on the conversation  
>"You're kidding" Hank said<br>"Would I be calling you and telling you if I wasn't?" Gambit asked I hadn't spoken Tony could be alive? Or was this one of Mystique's clever plans I was just so shocked  
>"Gambit….can I call you back in a little bit?" I asked him suddenly my voice shook as I spoke<br>"Of course Cherie, I'll talk to you later" with that he hung up I closed the phone and handed it to Hank before Hank could say anything I got out of the car and walked to the field that was off to the side and began pacing back and forth unable to wrap my mind around this I heard Hank get out of the car as well  
>"Hitori…"<br>"He could be alive?" was all I could say and I kept repeating it over and over to myself I just couldn't wrap my mind around it I was excited but I was so sad  
>"If he is alive how come he didn't do anything to contact me?" I asked I felt so many different emotions at once I was happy, but I was sad and angry and excited all at once I sat down on the ground in sort of a childish way and began to cry I didn't know what to think right now Hank sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a comforting way<br>"I'm sorry Hank I just-I don't even know" I said shaking my head and wiping my eyes  
>"It's alright Hitori, maybe he hasn't made contact in so long because he was trying to protect you" Hank said I shook my head a little Hank helped me to my feet and walked me back into the car he had me lay down in the back seat I could tell right away this was going to be a long, long drive to the Xavier institute and even then I wasn't going to take Iris away. I had to let her do this once that child made up her mind there was no going back with her. After all she was the daughter of Tony Stark.<p>

.

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Brenda, Bera, Hitori, JJ, Alice and Iris I will have other OC's later _


	9. Uncle

**Chapter Nine:**

**Day two**

**Iris POV**

It was the same thing as it had been yesterday Rogue waking me up before she went to school however Today it was Beast's turn to train us and today Uncle Remy and Alice had left well from what I knew any way I still had a feeling he was nearby, Beast decided to train us by Hide and seek we hid he'd have to find us he was testing how well we could Camouflage ourselves in the forest from him I decided to make a bit of a fort for myself I found a ditch and covered it in branches and leaves I knew beast knew where the Ditch was so I figured he'd try to avoid stepping in it so I sat in the bottom of the ditch and decided to check up more about my mother and uncle Logan I took my handheld honestly now that I knew I had other family I needed to know who this second Uncle was and why he was so important to stay away from, suddenly light flooded into the hole I looked up but I didn't see Mr. McCoy I saw that man who had attacked the fantastic four with the helmet guy I felt the color drain completely from my face at the sight of him and I stood ready to figure something out  
>"Come on up kid I need to talk to you" He said I glared what the hell did he think I was stupid or something?<br>"Uh no do you think I'm two and don't know the rule that says not to talk to creepers who stalk me half way across the country?" I asked him he glared and growled at me I gulped and pressed myself back against the wall I had to learn to stop running my mouth or I was going to get myself killed one of these days,  
>"Seriously kid you keep talking like that and you're going to get your ass handed to you" He said before jumping down into the ditch I pressed myself into the opposite wall in an attempt to stay as far away from him as possible<br>"You come any closer and I'll scream" I warned him he merely laughed  
>"It's not going to do you any good you're teacher and friend are on the other side of the woods if I wanted to hurt you kid I would have done it already" He said<br>"Who are you?" I asked  
>"Call me Sabertooth, I'm your other uncle kiddy" He said with a laugh I was surprised now I kind of knew why I wasn't supposed to meet him now<br>"What do you want?" I asked him glaring I wasn't liking this I had no way out because he was blocking the foot holes in the wall so I couldn't get out I was trapped in a hole with my nut job uncle who was stalking me across the entire country  
>"I was asked to come get you by my boss Magneto" Sabertooth said "I thought it would be nice if I came to get you"<br>"No Thanks I like it here at the institute instead" he laughed a bit which made me nervous now I could feel my heart begin to race a mile a minute  
>"How cute you think you had the option" Sabertooth said taking a step closer I immediately screamed as loud as I could he made a grab for me which I barely dodged managing to slip under his arm and hurry to the other side of the ditch I then started climbing out but I felt him grab my ankle and drag me back down slamming me into the ground I took the opportunity while I was so low to kick his feet out from under him he went tumbling down beside me I quickly got up and climbed out again once out I started to run as fast as I could back towards the institute I could hear him running behind me I just had to hope that I was faster than he was, unfortunately that hope failed as he suddenly was in front of me I skidded to a stop and quickly turned running in the other direction it wasn't long before he managed to get in front of me again I skidded to a stop and bit my lip lightly in a nervous fashion backing up slowly before bumping into someone I turned around to see Captain Helmet who quickly grabbed my arms I struggled trying to pull away from him but so far I was failing miserably I tried screaming again but he put a hand over my mouth still holding me with one hand I panicked and tried to kick him but it seemed to have no affect because he was wearing some kind of armor<br>"Let her go!" helmet head let go of my mouth so I turned to see surprisingly uncle Logan, he was the last person I expected to save me but I was not complaining at this point I was terrified Helmet head chuckled  
>"Yes you're going to keep me from a techno path"<br>"Not a techno path I'm not even a mutant" I said honestly but rather quickly I was scared I hadn't been faced with this kind of danger before and I was only human, I wasn't my dad, the half man half machine and I wasn't my mom little miss technology obsessed I was me, normal, Human me and apparently No one understood that though it was my own fault for trying to fit in among Mutants I guess  
>"Two days kid, you've been here two days and you are already in some hot water" Logan said "And with Magneto at that"<br>"I'm sorry Helmet head here is stalking me across the country!" I shouted back trying to break free of his grip again but Magneto just held me tighter causing me to wince a bit at the pressure he was putting on my arm  
>"Look Logan, the girl is coming with us one way or another you know you're no match for me, I control metal and that's exactly what your claws are" Magneto began I then had an idea slowly going into my pocket remembering something that should be important while he was distracted I pulled my pocket knife out and stabbed him in the arm, somehow it didn't seem like armor any more as the knife went through he cried out in pain and let me go with that I ran over to my uncle grabbing his arm and pulling him away quickly<br>"Don't stand there if he's right then run" I said for once he didn't argue with me and the two of us took off heading for the institute  
>"Geez you can't go a day without trouble can you kid?" Logan asked me as we ran<br>"Hey he's your brother you couldn't keep him away?" I asked Logan gave me a confused look and I sort of realized something he didn't know  
>"You don't remember do you?" I asked slowing down a little but Logan didn't answer he just grabbed my arm to keep me from slowing down as we finally made it back to the institute once inside we caught our breath<br>"Now what the hell were you saying?" Logan asked

"Sabertooth said he's my uncle that would mean your brother because Tony is an only child" I explained to him Logan looked like he was trying to think how could you not remember your brother?  
>"There you are we were searching everywhere for you" I looked at the stairs to see the professor, Mr. McCoy and JJ the professor was floating himself down<br>"Well I was hiding in a ditch in the woods, Sabertooth found me, and Magneto tried to kidnap me it was a good day" I said sarcastically the professor now looked concerned  
>"Hey Charles, how come you never told me that Sabertooth was my brother?" Logan asked now everyone seemed surprised<p>

"I didn't know" Charles admitted I sighed apparently this was news to everyone  
>"Well that's what he told me" I said shrugging "he may have been lying to mess with my head" I said but the others didn't look so reassured I looked at JJ<br>"Maybe we should leave I think Uncle Logan has a lot to talk about and try to find out just like we do" I said JJ nodded and the two of us hurried away to the kitchen I made some tea leaving it on the stove in case anyone else wanted any later before I sat down with JJ even from down in the kitchen we could hear Uncle Logan ripping his room to shreds out of sheer anger I sighed a little bit I felt so bad for him what could possibly had happened to him that made him forget his own brother? I'd have to do some digging around here too it appeared  
>"Iris?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at JJ who looked concerned he had a light blush across his face and suddenly looked down at his tea mug<br>"Um I didn't get to ask if you were alright" He said I smiled and nodded a little  
>"Yeah I'm fine just a little startled and freaked that's all" I said looking down at my own tea mug after a few minutes of silence I sighed and stood I put the tea kettle on a tray with some Honey and sugar as well before heading upstairs I walked to Logan's room and hesitated as I heard the sound of him shouting frustrated as he smashed something else I balanced the tray on one hand and knocked lightly when he didn't answer I opened the door to see the room completely trashed, wall paper slashed across the wall, book shelf in ruins dresser was broken in just a heap of splinters and screws Logan had his back to me and was ripping his pillow to shreds I put the tea down on a small table that hadn't been touched yet and approached him cautiously I put my hand gently on his shoulder<br>"Um Logan?" I asked he suddenly turned swiping his claws at me I let out a quick shriek of surprise falling backwards onto the floor to avoid the claws I felt my heart racing again he glared  
>"Who the hell told you, you could come in?" he shouted at me I sighed a little bit feeling my heart rate slow down a little as I stood<br>"I'm fine thanks for asking" I Said  
>"I wanted to check on you, you seemed pretty freaked out when I told you that Sabertooth was your brother" I said then motioned to the tea I had sitting over there Logan looked at me suspiciously I smiled a little at him trying to show that I was trying to have a family relationship with him when he sighed and his claws retracted I took that as a sign to continue I walked back over to the tray and poured him some tea adding a few spoonful's of honey I wasn't sure how he liked it so I did my best also adding some Honey before handing it to him<br>"how'd you know to make it like that?" he asked he had been watching me the whole time I shrugged picking up my tea cup and sitting beside him  
>"I don't know, that's how I make mine so it's more of a force of habit I guess" I admitted sipping my tea Logan then sipped his<br>"Alright, I don't mean to upset you but what happened to you that could make you so mad and then make it so you completely forget your brother?" I asked him Logan tensed up for a second I waited patiently  
>"If you're not ready to talk about it I can wait, You're the only one who is going to tell me any way mom never even mentioned having an uncle to me I only met Remy by accident one day when I was little" I explained to him Logan gave me a curious look, I wasn't actually looking at him but I still could tell he sighed<br>"Your mother and I were experimented on by an organization called Hydra they were trying to make the ultimate weapon I don't really remember anything before that in the process of turning me into their weapon they wiped my memory your mother doesn't remember everything either I think they were trying to hold your mother against me so that I'd finish it but after a while I lost control and escaped I met back up with your mom a few months later it took a lot for her to convince me that she was my sister she told me that our history before that was even fuzzy to her she barely remembered any herself all she really knew was that I looked out for her a lot and even that was just intuition after that we came here to Charles" he explained to me though he didn't explain everything and I could tell there was more to it than he was probably letting on I didn't push it I actually felt bad for prying now and understood now why mom never told me, perhaps she just didn't want me to get too concerned about it though now the wheels were turning in my head I started to wonder if Hydra might have had anything to do with Dad's disappearance after all I did remember hearing about the avengers fighting off Hydra a few times so now I was concerned though  
>"I know that look" Logan said to me he had been watching me this whole time I snapped from my thoughts and looked at him<br>"Don't even think about looking for them or I swear you'll be lucky if your mother gets ahold of you before me and the professor do let alone Nick Fury" Logan said I smiled a little bit so he knew Nick Fury, so now I had a way to find him too either way this was not going to change my plan I would stay here, prove that I could do anything they could and then focus on trying to help JJ master his powers so that we could get out of here and find our parents or at least find out what happened to them though something told me our answers rested with S.H.E.I.L.D I nodded showing my uncle I understood  
>"Well looks like you two are finally getting along" I looked at the door to see Scott Summers, one of the other students at the Xavier institute<br>"Hey he saved my ass from your enemy today it was the least I could do" I said simply Scott chuckled a bit  
>"Didn't realize Logan was going soft" he said I shook my head a little bit putting the tea cup down and walking out as I pushed past Scott I shoved him a little<br>"You're it!" I shouted before taking off down the hallway at top speed Scott laughed chasing after me  
>"Hey! Get back here!" Scott called I could tell that I was going to get along with some people while I was here, as I ran outside though my first theory was confirmed as suddenly I was tripped I hit the ground hard I turned to glare at Tabitha who smirked a little as some of the other kids laughed<br>"Woops" She said with false innocents I took a deep breath and let it out slowly in order to control my temper before I stood up and checked out my knee which was now bleeding as well as my elbow I brushed myself off and Scott hurried over  
>"Hey you alright?" he asked me I smiled at him happily and gave a small laugh<br>"Yeah sorry I can be such a klutz sometimes" I said I could tell Scott didn't believe that I had tripped by accident but I whacked him again and took off running ignoring the pain in my knee  
>"Ouch twice in less than ten minutes Iris is on fire as the slow poke Scott summers tries to keep up" I called over my shoulder Scott laughed a little before tagging Jean as she ran by, yeah the game was a little childish but what else could we play that wouldn't involve powers?<br>"Hold on Iris you should go get that patched up" Jean said stopping the game I shrugged a little I didn't really care  
>"Fresh air is good for it and it doesn't hurt that bad it'll be fine" I said I wasn't about to complain that just meant that Tabitha won<p>

**Logan POV**

I looked out the window watching Iris play like a little kid with some of the others joining in I had to admit what Tabitha had done was kind of low but I had sort of expected this here the mutants could pick on the normal person and have others back them up Iris really was the only normal person around here but there was one thing that had been eating at the back of my head for a bit now Why had Magneto thought that Iris was a techno path? I mean Even Hitori was a Techno path by accident to much experimenting thanks to Hydra I sighed I hoped the professor had mentioned to the others that Magneto and Sabertooth followed Iris and JJ, Brenda then ran in, as you'd assume for the child of the Norse god she had long blonde hair that hung down with a braid that wrapped around her head that had flowers all in it, she wore a white tanktop and black pants her skin was pale and her eyes were large round and midnight blue let me tell you though this girl could be sweet you never wanted to make her mad same for her brother.  
>"Hey Mr. Logan have you seen Bera? He was supposed to meet me outside school and never showed up I thought maybe he would have come back here" she asked she seemed a bit lost it was always like this when the twins were separated for so long. I shrugged a little I just hoped that the kid didn't have a run in with Sabertooth and Magneto on the way home. I sighed a bit I knew I was probably going to regret this<br>"Hey Brenda there are a couple of kids I want to introduce you to"  
>"The new kid and his Normal friend?" She asked me I nodded<br>"She's my Niece so watch it, you'll never believe why they're here either" I said she looked at me curiosity written all over her face I then told her what the two were here for and she seemed shocked I noticed her hand go around her neck to a small locket with a Nordic symbol on it I assumed it had something to do with her father who had disappeared with Tony I didn't ask though.  
>"She wants to meet you and your brother to see if you guys know anything that could help with their search" I said she nodded slowly before leaving again I could tell that she was now thinking about it also so I might have just dug my own grave with Charles.<p>

_keep forgetting to put this I don't own any Marvel so far I only own Brenda, Bera, Hitori, JJ, Alice and Iris I will have other OC's later _


End file.
